1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive device that drives a movable part on which, for example, an image sensor of a camera is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device which is provided in a photographing device such as a digital camera and removes dust particles attached to the camera's image sensor and its cover is proposed.
United States Published Patent Application Publication Number 2005-0264656 A discloses a device which strikes a movable part against a fixed part so as to remove dust particles attached to an image sensor and its cover by the impact of the strike.
However, the impact of simply striking a movable part against a fixed part is not always enough to remove dust particles. In some cases, dust particles may remain attached to the image sensor or its cover.